


Paradise Lost

by SmileForYongGuk



Series: Different Worlds, Always You [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oops, i swear I'll post some fluff sometime soon, it'll have hints of fluff you know since... I love sadness, the angst is all around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileForYongGuk/pseuds/SmileForYongGuk
Summary: Inspired by the tropical vibe from Ko Ko Bop and the teaser pictures. Lots of angst I'm sorry :(





	Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This series of poems is a little bit more descriptive. Might have more length since I'm really feeling this.

                                                      

 

Low humming,  
both from this dirty coated car  
and the voice I provide.  
Cold breezes touch my hands,  
contradicting the hot waves  
gliding down my arms.

Palm trees merge by  
with a beige colored ground,  
and soft blues from the top.  
Occasional neons  
will pop through,  
a minuscule distraction  
compared to the seat next to me.

Two creamers mixed into a cup  
of coffee or a human lightly stroked  
by the Sun’s fingertips.  
A color nothing too rare,  
as it decorates most  
people’s skin in this town.  
The car’s interior happily  
matches with them as well.

Imprints of your body remain  
on the seat’s leather cushion.  
Scuff marks stained on the floor,  
detailing different journeys  
of the soils we’ve basked in.  
The dashboard stays decorated,  
its right half littered with dates.


End file.
